First Snow First Love
by bbangvoyez
Summary: KIM JINWOO - SONG MINHO . MINOXJINWOO . MINWOO WINNER . GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY . RnR JUSEYOO


Angin musim dingin berhembus membelai wajah seseorang yang duduk di taman yang lumayan sepi . Tak heran lagi karena hari ini memang musim dingin . Entah apa yang difikirkan orang itu sehingga ia sanggup duduk di luar ruangan dengan pakaian sekolah yang bahkan tak bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya ketimbang duduk dibawah perapian sambil menonton film .

Ia mengadahkan wajahnya . Menatap kearah langit yang sedang mendung dan tampaknya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan . Ia menghirup nafas dalam dalam lalu kembali menundukkan wajahnya .

"Aahhhh!"

Teriakannya membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang lewat di taman itu mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya . Namun ia tak menghiraukan dan memilih berjalan menjauh keluar dari area taman tersebut .

Kim Jinwoo . Atau biasanya dipanggil Jinwoo oleh teman teman sekolahnya . Siswa YG high school tingkat 2 . Merupakan anggota ekskul jurnalistik dan juga beberapa ekskul lainnya .

Ia terbilang cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki -bahkan ada yang salah menyangka jika dirinya perempuan . Memiliki kulit putih dan juga mata yang besar bak rusa .

Tapi masalahnya , ia masih sendiri sampai sekarang . Bukannya tak ada yang mau , tetapi ia selalu saja menolak dengan alasan ingin fokus sekolah . Hingga saat ini ia menyadari jika ia membutuhkan seorang pacar . Ia iri melihat sahabatnya Kang Seungyoon yang bermesraan dengan pacarnya Nam Taehyun .

Bahkan Jinwoo sangat iri ketika melihat adik sepupunya Kim Jiwon yang masih duduk di bangku junior high school sudah memiliki kekasih seorang namja yang menurut Jinwoo lumayan memiliki pantat yang seksi bernama Kim Donghyuk .

Sedangkan Jinwoo?

Ia sekarang menyesali semua perkataannya kepada Jiwon jika ia tak membutuhkan kekasih . Sekarang ia benar benar butuh! Sepertinya karma sedang berlaku kepada Jinwoo .

"Huaaahhh... kenapa harus ada adegan mesra sih?"

Jinwoo dengan kasar mematikan televisi yang sedang memutar drama romantis . Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang yang tadinya ia duduki . Ia menatap langit langit rumahnya . Hanya diam melamun tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti .

Jinwoo menghela nafas .

Ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya . Menatap pantulan dirinya melalui televisi yang telah mati . Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kekamar .

Awalnya Jinwoo hanya ingin membeli beberapa camilan di mini market dekat rumahnya . Namun entah mengapa kakinya membawanya kesini , sungai han . Mungkin ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat mengingat udara yang mulai menusuk tulang . Apalagi banyak sekali muda mudi yang bermesraan menghabiskan malam dengan menikmati indahnya kota Seoul dari tepi sungai . Semakin membuat Jinwoo envy saja .

Jinwoo mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku ditepi sungai yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian . Ia menaruh kantung belanjaannya dibangku dan berjalan mendekati sungai . Mungkin bermain air sebentar tidaklah buruk .

Ia menatap langit yang sudah gelap . Sepertinya salju sebentar lagi akan turun .

Jinwoo mulai mendekati tepi sungai . Ia mengangkat sebelah kakiknya yang hanya dialasi sebuah sendal .

'Ya Tuhan , jika salju pertama musim dingin ini turun hari ini , saat aku membuka mata aku harap kau mempertemukanku dengan jodohku . Setidaknya aku tak merasa terombang ambing seperti ini'

Jinwoo sedikit meringis dengan perkataannya yang sungguh diluar dugaan . Ia benar benar tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa menyusun kata kata yang menurutnya sedikit menggelikan seperti itu . Namun ia sungguh sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi .

Jinwoo mulai menurunkan kakinya hingga seluruh kaki kirinya tercelup kedalam air .

"Aahh! Dingin-"

Sebelum Jinwoo menyelesaikan teriakannya , seseorang menariknya menjauh dari tepi sungai . Jinwoo membuka matanya lebar . Dan matanya semakin melebar ketika menemukan orang yang menariknya itu adalah

"Song Minho..."

"Jinwoo-ya . Apa kau gila? Apa kau ingin bunuh diri? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Bagaimana-"

"Kau baik baik saja kan Mino?"

Jinwoo bertanya dengan mata yang mengerjap bingung . Tak biasanya Mino seperti itu bahkan disekolah saja Mino sering kali menjadikannya bahan jahilannya bersama teman temannya .

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa kau baik baik saja! Tak tahukan kau jika aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Jinwoo kembali mengerjabkan matanya . Ia mengerutkan dahinya . Benar benar bingung atas sikap Mino sekarang .

"Apakah kau begitu frustasi karena aku sering membully mu? Maafkan aku Jinwoo-ya... aku.. aku menyukaimu-tidak , aku mencintaimu Kim Jinwoo . Aku membully mu agar aku dapat perhatian darimu . Tapi..., kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Jinwoo melebarkan matanya ketika Mino membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya . Mino memeluk Jinwoo sangat erat seakan akan jika ia melonggarkan pelukannya maka Jinwoo akan pergi .

"Aku hanya ingin bermain air tadi"

Jawaban Jinwoo membuat Mino terdiam dari racauannya . Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Jinwoo dengan tidak percaya .

"Kau benar benar gila Kim Jinwoo! Bagaimana bisa kau bermain air disungai han pada malam hari yang dingin ini? Bagaimana jika kau membeku? Bagaimana jika kau terpeleset dan tenggelam hingga jasadmu tidak ditemukan? Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika itu semua benar benar terjadi"

Mino kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Jinwoo . Jinwoo hanya tertawa ketika Mino kembali meracau yang tidak tidak . Ternyata Mino mempunyai sisi lucu juga .

"Haha... kau benar benar lucu Song Minho-ya . Mana mungkin aku akan bunuh diri diusia muda"

Jinwoo masih saja terkikik sambil sesekali menatap wajah Mino yang Memerah . Itu adalah hiburan yang lumayan menyenangkan .

"Jinwoo"

"Ya?"

Jinwoo mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Mino .

"Kau mendengarnya kan tadi?"

Wajah Mino berubah serius . Ia menatap mata Jinwoo namun Jinwoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja , kecuali mata Mino .

"Aku mencintaimu Jinwoo . Aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu mengingat aku yang dulu sangat kejam kepadamu . Namun percayalah aku benar benar mencintaimu"

Jinwoo hanya menunduk dalam diam . Mungkinkah Mino adalah jodohnya?

Jinwoo memejamkan mata dan mengangguk mantap . Ia menatap mata Mino dan tersenyum lembut .

"Kini aku menyadarinya . Aku juga mencintaimu"

Mino menatap jinwoo dengan pandangan kaget dan juga senang . Ia memeluk Jinwoo dan membawa tubuh mungil Jinwoo melompat lompat kecil bersamanya .

"Jadi kita pacaran?"

Mino mengehentikan aksinya dan menatap Jinwoo dengan pandangan yang sama seperti tadi .

"Menurutmu?"

Jinwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum jahil . Mino melebarkan senyumnya .

"Tentu saja"

.

Malam ini mereka habiskan dengan menatap indahnya kota Seoul ditemani dengan camilan yang Jinwoo beli tadi dan satu persatu salju yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit .


End file.
